warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Deerspots
Deerstar was the third deputy of Ancient FrostClan and Froststar, and is the current leader of Ancient FrostClan. Appearance Deerstar is a light brown/tan-colored she-cat with small white patches, kind of like deers' spots, and light blue eyes. She has long fur like most FrostClan cats, and a small, rounded head. Her tail is long and graceful and has a white tail tip. She also has white paws, and a tinge of white on her chest. Personality Deerstar is headstrong and outspoken, and highly perserverant. She'll also go to any lengths to protect the ones she loves, especially Lemmingfur, Eaglekit, Snowykit, and Ripplekit. She's also super organized and has a really good memory. She can sometimes be impulsive, and occasionally says things she wishes she didn't. If something is really threatening something/someone she cares about, she might become violent too quickly. History (Warning: spoilers for FrostClan's History if you're reading it) Deerstar was born to a loner named Amber living across the lake from Ancient FrostClan. Amber had mated with Snowtuft, a warrior of the newly founded FrostClan. Snowtuft promised to visit Amber every moon, but one time, he couldn't get away. During this time Amber got pregnant, and couldn't tell him. Amber's kitting went wrong. She survived, but was weakened, and could barely manage to give her kit milk. She stayed alive long enough to name her daughter Dapple, and then died. Luckily, Snowtuft came and found the kit only a day after her mother's death. He named her Deerkit, not knowing what her name was already. He guessed that it was Amber's kit because it looked almost exactly like her, just a darker shade of brown. Deerkit was raised by another queen in FrostClan named Icefeather. Snowtuft was absolutely devoted to his kit, giving her tons of treats and gifts. Icefeather warned him not to spoil her, but Snowtuft ignored her. Deerkit grew up a pampered little kit, and was always arrogant and spiteful amongst the other kits of her age, Sheepkit, Goosekit, Sharkkit, and Squirrelkit. Therefore, the four other kits didn't make friends with her, and Sheepkit was sometimes even mean to her. Deerkit didn't understand why this was true, and Icefeather, who had not confided in her since she warned Snowtuft in hopes that either she would figure it out herself or Snowtuft would stop spoiling her, finally took pity on the little kit and explained why Icefeather's kits didn't like her. Deerkit was surprised and a little hurt, but she began to understand the others' actions, and asked Snowtuft to stop spoiling her. Her father agreed, wondering how Deerkit figured it out, as Icefeather hadn't seen the need to tell him. Deerkit was apprenticed at the same time as Sheepkit, Goosekit, Sharkkit, and Squirrelkit, and her mentor was chosen to be a cat named Lionthorn. Deerpaw didn't like him, as he was violent and seemed to relish battle, but she had to admit he was a worthy mentor, and learned a lot from his teachings. It came as a shock when Lionthorn suddenly died, killed in a snowstorm when he had gone out to chase off some rogues. No one really mourned him that much, as he had been a former loner with dead parents and had never taken a mate. After that, the deputy Whitesnow offered to mentor Deerpaw, seeing her potential. Sheeppaw was jealous, but the other three apprentices congratulated her, especially Goosepaw, who she was starting to become great friends with. Deerpaw earned her warrior name, Deerspots, alongside Sheephorn, Goosetail, Sharkfin, and Squirrelear. She started to work harder and harder to gain the deputy position. An exciteable loner known as Starfish came, and asked to join the Clan. Froststar agreed, and she became Fishpaw, Deerspots' apprentice. It came as no surprise when, after Whitesnow's retirement, she was named second-in-command of FrostClan. Of course, Sheephorn despised her even more after that, but Deerspots felt that she could handle it. Fishscale became a warrior. Then a rogue came to FrostClan, Eris. Deerspots was wary of her, as she showed a lot of hunger for violence and kept questioning why the Clan did not kill other cats surrounding their territory. She told Froststar to reject her. He did not. She became Bearfrost, a warrior of FrostClan. Even when Bearfrost seemed to settle down, Deerspots didn't stop watching her. She believed that Bearfrost would cause some trouble eventually, and she was right. Freezeleaf, the medicine cat, was almost murdered under her claws. But still Froststar accepted her. Deerspots began to suspect that he and Bearfrost were something more than Clanmates, despite the fact that Bearfrost already had a mate, Gullwing. Moosekit, Harekit, and Whalekit became apprentices. Moosepaw was assigned to Deerspots, as her second apprentice. She liked the cheerful she-cat, even if she was a bit loud. Bearfrost and Gullwing had kits. Diamondkit, Berrykit, and Erminekit. Only Deerspots and Gullwing seemed to notice that the rogue rejected all of them, and that Gullwing was forced to do all the work as a parent. The she-cat Lemmingfur, mate of Sheephorn, became pregnant, but then they broke up. Deerspots fell in love with the tortoiseshell queen. Lemmingfur confessed she loved her back. And then it came the moment when Bearfrost attempted to murder Deerspots herself. She failed. She blackmailed her and the others on their patrol into lying for her, because she'd trapped Freezeleaf in StarClan. Sheephorn revealed his allegiance to her, something Deerspots thought she should have suspected, given the tom's nature. Deerspots was banished on false terms. She knew Froststar had been blackmailed by Bearfrost as well, and that was why it happened. Freezeleaf visited her in a dream. She told her that her apprentice, Diamondpaw—now with the name of Diamondpeak—was coming. She told the truth. Diamondpeak came, and Deerspots told him the story about what happened that day. Diamondpeak was shocked at Bearfrost's lies and went to speak with Froststar. The leader admitted that Deerspots had told the truth. Diamondpeak later told Deerspots that Bearfrost had declared herself leader of FrostClan, threatening to kill Freezeleaf unless the warriors accepted her. Froststar stepped down and Bearfrost, taking back the name of Eris, took over. Sheephorn was made deputy, and Lemmingfur, along with her newly born kits Eaglekit, Snowykit, and Ripplekit, were smuggled out into Deerspots' camp. Deerspots helped Diamondpeak trap Eris, after which Eris killed herself. Froststar returned to a leader position and Freezeleaf came back from StarClan. Deerspots, Lemmingfur, and their kits were un-banished, and Deerspots took up the deputy job again. About five moons after, Froststar lost his last life due to greencough, and Deerspots became Deerstar. She received her nine lives from her mentors Lionthorn and Whitesnow, her mother's friend Nettle, her adoptive mother Icefeather, her parents Amber and Snowtuft, the medicine cat before Freezeleaf named Puffinfoot, Eris's youngest daughter Penguinpaw, and Froststar. She made Erminefur, Diamondpeak's sister, deputy. 'Leader Ceremony' Froststar: Deerspots. Welcome to StarClan. Lionthorn: I have realized over my moons in StarClan how much life really matters over victory. I give you a life of joy, so that you never have to believe battle is the only option. Penguinpaw: Diversity is a beautiful thing, and all cats, even outside FrostClan, can become part of your world. I give you a life of acceptance. Whitesnow: It is not always easy to stand up to your Clanmates, especially in a position of command. I give you the courage to enforce your actions. Your Clanmates may not understand what you're doing and why, but you have to make sure you do the best thing for them. Nettle: Deerspots, my name is Nettle, and I was a friend of your mother's. I give you a life of curiosity so that you may always venture into new places of your territory and never feel closed in by your leadership. Deerspots: You knew my mother? Nettle... what was she like? Nettle: She was beautiful and kind and strong, and would have been a great warrior had she survived and joined FrostClan. But you will see her. Deerspots: I will? Nettle: You will. She and I were given special permission to visit StarClan tonight. Puffinfoot: I give you a life of originality, so that you may always honor what you do differently from other cats. Every leader learns from the previous and brings a better age to FrostClan. Icefeather: I give you a life of honesty. Even when it may seem like the best thing to do is to lie, and even when the hardest thing in the world is to tell the truth, honesty will clear your head of falsities and show you the way ahead. Deerspots: Icefeather... is this why Snowtuft never told me? Icefeather: He is next, Deerspots. Ask him yourself. Snowtuft: Deerspots, I'm so sorry that I did this to you. I thought I was protecting you from real life. I realized too late that it's better to face it at a young age. I give you a life of belief in yourself. Even when the hard things come, you have to know you can face them and defeat them. I could have used this life when I became your father. If I had known, maybe I could have raised you better. Deerspots: Snowtuft, I... I loved you. You were a wonderful father even with your faults. Snowtuft: You have no idea how much that means to me, Deerspots... Amber: Deerspots. My name is Amber, and I am your mother. Deerspots: R-really? Amber: Yes. When you were born, I was weak, very weak... So weak that I felt the easiest path was to just let go. But I know now that you should never let go. You should keep going for the ones you love, or will learn to love. I give you a life of passion so that you will hold on to the things you care about the most. Choose the path that is right, not easy. Deerspots: Th-thank you so much, Amber. I wish I could have known you. Amber: I wish I could have, too. Froststar: Deerspots. Everything I have learned while here, I want you to learn, too. Everything about life and death, about love and hatred. So I give you the ability to see past the surface. To look deeper in cats for that hidden kindness that almost never reveals itself. In some cats... it doesn't emerge. Ever. But in most it does, and you need the power to look for it. Deerspots: Thank you so much, Froststar. Froststar: I hail you by your new name, Deerstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and we grant you the guardianship of FrostClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity. StarClan: Deerstar! Deerstar! Deerstar! Deerstar: (with tears in her eyes) Thank you all. Thank you. I promise to serve FrostClan for as long as I live. 'Nine Lives' #Joy, given by Lionthorn #Acceptance, given by Penguinpaw #Courage to enforce actions, given by Whitesnow #Curiosity, given by Nettle #Originality, given by Puffinfoot #Honesty, given by Icefeather #Belief in yourself, given by Snowtuft #Passion, given by Amber #The ability to see past the surface, given by Froststar Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warriors Category:Deputies Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:She-Cats Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Former Outsiders Category:Work In Progress